deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hellfire King Char/Some stupid memers make a building 2day.dbfw.urugli
ONCE UPON A gay TIME some filthy memers tried to make a building 3day. AlrirlA lezzgo. IMPORTANT NOTICE: dont read this its bad 4 u '-Center for Disease Control and prevention' sturi toom ~RexREEE-ing has joined the chat.~ Rex: Neak-MAnnnn-ugh ~Rexroaring gag and guuuree~ Rex: placingaahahahrhsahrahrafagag, buddy. Why don't we just place a Jago Dispenser here? ~RexREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-ing builds jago dispenser~ Rex: Kool ~Diode the Ludicolonography exam has joined the chat.~ Dio: Beep beep beep, Diolicious ~DIODEDE tha loonicolonogram sexy dance~ ~REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-Rexing slap~ Rex: Why don't we just SHUT UP, buddy???? Dio: lol, dio is leetle leetle leetle leetle leetleleetleleetleleeet- Little mAAAUET ~Quant O Nautilus has joined the chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt.~ Quaunt: lol, look at youoy ta koolook at you! you look like a ban ranthrough my account Quant: Whaddathinkaboutuoboabouoba- ~GaldenO'Rile2019 has joined the chat~ Golden: .sallef ydwoH Quaunt about thaaaaaaaaaaaat, taaaaaaaaaaaaht? Gold: dAMn iT qUAuNT- Quaunt: iI lOVe mEMES ~Kite o Nautical holds up wood man~ Quaunt: look at this high quality rip Rex: hot ~Bobthebooker has joiiineeeed the chat~ Bon: (Lobby) (Lobby) (Lobby) (Lobby) Rex: wha- Bon: sesqipedaloloauehatehiatwaupajgjajnwaapnhahjnajpnha ~BookertheBon relives war flashbacks~ Bon: You're just not worth poultice anymore. Quaunt: Heshefefefefefefefefada, I gOTTA mEME *Quat O Nautikool mEMES BonBooger *BokeytheBob Memed on Quaunt: Alright i feel good ~Toasty Peasant Char has Joined the Chat~ Char: Holy-AAAHHHH-what the-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH Char: QuAAAAAAAAHHHHunt! Quaunt: What are you looking at fir tip Char: Hah, you sound like a nerd- ~Poker Tripper Lion has joined the chat~ Lion: THAT'S RUDE *Pokeymint Turnip Lion plants bombs on char's favorite box Char: Do not do it- *Mintypoke Lion Turnip blasts Char's favorite box to pieces Char: Nooooo Char: Meanie :(((((((((((((( Lion: I might have taken a bit too much MEMES, ya fookin nerd. Lion: DOMINO'S! *Pokemutt Treemouth Lint Laughs *Digimon Tamer Tiger Shuts_Down Dio: That was very, very kinky; i have screenshot of that. Dio: I am going to MEME on this. *Diosel the loon-e-cola memes on picture Rex: What the hell, buddy? Dio: Hu! Memesandmemesandmemes- ~Staff dud has Joined The Chatttttteau~ Staff: Attention! Mission begins in 5... Dio: Noooooo Staff: 4... 1... 'Changearea_.ctf_construction site' Dio: FUCK Dio: Dio is not done mEEM-ing. Char: Too fucking bad for you D-'AAAAUUUGAUGUAGHA'-io. Now come on, so we can deploy a construction Hee-e-e-re. Staff: Memers, GO! Bon: Alrighty-alrighty-alrighty- ~Bonbooger.exe has stopped working. rebooting.~ Bon: Quaunt. Quaunt: WHAT Bon: You're fired. ~Quiz o nautica has been fired by BonBooger.~ Bon: That's-'AAAHH'-w-'AAHH'-t y-'AAAHHH'-ou get. Char: Look at this look at this look at this look at this look at this LOOK AT THIS LOOK AT THIS LOOK AT THIS LOOK AT THIS LOOK AT THIS-''' Bon: What the fuck is it. Char: I got 10 pounds of weird shit in a box! Bon: What in SaaS? * Bobthebooger opens box ~Trashychef203 as joined the chat~ Masta: boo Rex: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE Lion: IT'S THA DEVIL'S DICC Char: Son of a cuck fucking crossdressing drawer robot, whoa Char: It's-'''AAGGGH-'''gonna-'''AAARGH '''kill-'''ARRAAGGHAAA- meeeee *Spicy Gecko Char fucking dies as everyone else runs in fear, before running in fear as well Dio: Everyone, stop! Now! Category:Blog posts